The Final Road
by Gackt koibito
Summary: Chapter 7 uploaded. Inuyasha and the gang embark on a journey to find and kill Naraku. With the help of his half brother, Sesshoumaru and his entourage, can the hanyou succeed in destroying his ultimate enemy or will he fail? Read to find out!! R/R
1. The Ending

*Note: Inuyasha and co., sadly, but truly, doesn't belong to me. * Sighs in resignation* Anyways it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and will never be owned by me.  
  
A/N: This story is basically an idea I had after reading the manga. This story is based on after chapter252 of Volume 26. I must give credit to Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi for giving me the access to the manga, translated. For those who haven't read the manga or aren't up to volume 26, Inuyasha and co are being attacked by a group named the Shichinin-tai, who are apparently dead but brought back to life by Naraku with the help of Shikon shards. The story starts with Inuyasha and co. going into battle with the deadly foe. (...) = Translation or A/N. Well... Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Chapter1:  
  
"This time, I will kill you!" Bankotsu said with fury. He raised up the Banryuu (Bakotsu's sword) into Inuyasha directions and swing with precision. Inuyasha barely defended himself with the Tetsusaiga (Inuyasha's sword).  
  
Kagome looked on with fear at all her friends engaged in battle with the deadly Shichinin-tai.  
  
"Kagome! Abunai (Watch out)!" Kagome looked stood with fears as the fast approaching ball moved towards her direction. "I can't dodge it!" Kagome thought with fear as it came closer Kagome closed her eyes and prayed that her death would be fast and painless. After a minute passed, Kagome willed her self to open her eyes. When she did, she noticed the familiar white long hair in front of herself.  
  
"Inuya…" Kagome realized her mistake. It turned out to be his older half brother, Sesshoumaru, that seemed to have saved her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome mouthed softly as she saw the yokai advance towards Genkotsu, who was controlling the canon. With one swift move, Sesshoumaru swinged his powerful sword, Toukijin at Genkotsu and killed him suddenly.  
  
"Genkotsu!" Jakotsu screamed out violently as everyone looked on with amazement. Inuyasha couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru not only saved Kagome, but killed Genkotsu in an instant.  
  
'Why did he save me again?' Kagome thought with confusion. Everyone was silent until Kouga reluctantly spoke.  
  
"Oi dog turd," Inuyasha looked at Kouga scornfully, "Is he related to you?" Before Inuyasha could respond, Sesshoumaru spoke calmly.  
  
" Don't speak as if this Sesshoumaru wasn't present."  
  
Kouga noticed that the yokai was really proud of himself and decided he didn't like him. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the one fighting Inuyasha moments before.  
  
"Kisama (You). You must know where Naraku is. Tell me." Bankotsu shook with hate.  
  
"How dare you ask where Naraku fucking is after you had killed my brother as if it was just nothing you bastard!!" Bankotsu lifted his sword and charged after Sesshoumaru. "I will avenge my brother!!" Bankotsu swung the Banryuu at Sesshoumaru, who blocked with ease with the Toukijin.  
  
"You think you can kill this Sesshoumaru that easily?" Sesshoumaru pushed him back. Sesshoumaru moved with great speed, only showing a fading Sesshoumaru were he once was.  
  
"Nani (what)!?" Bankotsu thought with surprise, looking around for the dog Yokai. To his shock, Sesshoumaru turned up in front of him and swung the Toukijin skillfully. Bankotsu as a reflex moved himself out the dangerous path of the sword and received a blow to the arm.  
  
"Shimatta (Shit)!" Bankotsu said with despair as he put a hand to the kizu (cut). "Everyone retreat! Inuyasha we shall meet again." Before Inuyasha could protest, the Shichinin-tai, jumped onto their cannon and moved away.  
  
"Matte (Wait)!" Kagome screamed while drawing an arrow at Renkotsu. 'He still has my shikon no kakera (Shikon shard/s). I can't let him leave!' She released the simple yet powerful arrow at Renkotsu.  
  
"Nani?" Renkotsu noticed the arrow coming at him and moved out or the way in time. 'That girl! I must dispose of her before she talks!' Renkotsu smirked. With great speed, Renkotsu whipped out his sword and ran towards Kagome.  
  
Before Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Sesshoumaru could react, Renkotsu was next to Kagome with the sharp sword. "Shi ne (Die)!" Renkotsu yelled resentfully.  
  
"Kagomeee!" Inuyasha screamed with fear. But it was useless. Renkotsu already jammed his double bladed sword into Kagome's back, forcefully, causing the tip of the sword to appear in the front of her.  
  
Renkotsu immediately pulled the word out of Kagome and ran back to the cannon.  
  
Kagome placed her hand to the wound and looked at the skin drenched with blood. Kagome started to lose consciousness and fell to the ground.  
  
Before Renkotsu could jump onto the back of the cannon, Inuyasha appeared before him with Tetsusaiga, raised in the air.  
  
"You fucking Bastard! Prepare to die Asshole!!" Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga back down with so much power that Renkotsu was split in half diagonally. The top half fell to the ground, making a big puddle of his blood stain the earth.  
  
"Renkotsu!" the remaining Shichinin-tai said with grief. Inuyasha watched the cannon rolling down the hill, disappearing into obscurity.  
  
"Kagome- sama!" Inuyasha snapped back to reality at the sound of the name. Inuyasha rushed towards the badly injured Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Open your eyes! Kagome!" Inuyasha picked her up and looked at her pale face. "Onegai (please) Kagome! You can't leave me!" Everyone looked on painfully at the displayed scene. Shippo had tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the lifeless Kagome. Sango buried her face in her hand, shedding the tears uncontrollable. Miroku looked at Kagome with pain and looked at the stricken hanyou. Miroku turned his face away from the scene.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome crocked, trying to open her eyes. Everyone looked at her carefully with shock.  
  
"Kagome! Hold on! We'll find help. Just stay alive for awhile longer." Inuyasha said fervently.  
  
"Iya Inuyasha. It's too ate." Kagome coughed violently.  
  
"Uresai (Shut up) Kagome! Don't worry. I'll take care of you. We'll go back to Kaede's house and…"  
  
"listen Inuyasha! There's nothing you can do." The words made Inuyasha cringe. Kagome forced herself to pull herself up. "Min'na gomen ne ( Everyone, I'm sorry). If I hadn't shattered the shikon no tama, this wouldn't have happened." Everyone tried to protest, but Kagome raised a hand up weakly, indicating that she wasn't down. "We had our rough times and we had our great times." Kagome turned to Shippo.  
  
"Shippo-chan, I know you had it really hard because of the death of your parents. When I first saw the sadness in your eyes, I felt my heart breaking. Though I know this is gonna sound weird, but at that moment, I wanted to be your mother and tell you everything was going to be alright."  
  
"I will always think of you as my oka-chan (mother) Kagome!" Shippo blurted out with emotion.  
  
"Shippo." Kagome knew she didn't have to long, so she moved on. "Sango, I've always thought of you as my best friend. I even think of you as my sister."  
  
"Me too Kagome." Sango mumbled with sadness.  
  
"Miroku-sama, even though you're a lecherous houshi (priest), I always thought of you as a good man."  
  
"Kagome-sama." Miroku said with a lop-sided smile.  
  
"Kouga-kun." Kouga moved closer to Kagome, holding her hand.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Kouga mournfully said.  
  
"Arigatou. Thank you for all those times you came to my rescue, defending me, loving me…"  
  
"Kagome, you're my woman! I have to sacrifice my life to save you." Kouga clenched his fist. "Chikusou (shit)! If only I was faster or was closer! If only I had killed that bastard Renkotsu sooner, I would have been able to protect you. Chikusou!"  
  
"Iya, it's my fault." Kagome forced herself to face Inuyasha. "I should have been paying attention to Kagome. If only I knew he was going to go after you…"  
  
"Your both wrong. No one is responsible for me, but me. What has happened happen." Kagome started to shack.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha said while grabbing her.  
  
"Inuyasha, onegai." Kagome shook more violently. "live. Don't feel responsible for my death. Remember Inuyasha that I lo…" Kagome stopped shacking and went limp…  
  
  
  
*Arigatou gozaimasu for reading. Please Review! 


	2. The New begining!

*Note: Though I like to pretend that I do own Inuyasha and co., I just don't! someone named Rumiko Takahashi does and she gets to do what ever she wants with them! Anyways, I'm sorry, I did have more but I was too tired to type and I wanted to post this up already, so I'm saving the rest for the next chap. Well anyways enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter2:  
  
  
  
"Oh God No! Kagomee! Kagomee!!" Inuyasha screamed while hugging her lifeless body.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried, clinging himself to Kagome's side. Sango looked at Kagome through tears. Miroku dropped his head in resign. Kouga couldn't believe it and pulled Kagome's hand to his face, letting the tears flow freely down his face to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru, who was watching from the background, looked at the scene curiously. 'I didn't think that Inuyasha's bitch would die that fast. Sesshoumaru thought. He decided to approach his half brother.  
  
Inuyasha, who had noticed something coming towards him, pulled his face from Kagome's raven black hair and looked at the approaching person.  
  
'Sesshoumaru?!' Inuyasha thought with confusion. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Inuyasha. I would have thought you would have saved your bitch, but I guess you were too slow." Inuyasha growled with spite towards his brother.  
  
"Kagome wasn't his bitch! She was my woman." Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru with hate, then turned his face back to Kagome, letting it relax.  
  
'How many mates does this human have?' Sesshoumaru thought, questioning Kagome's principles. "I guess you don't want me to revive the human." Sesshoumaru said while moving away.  
  
"Nani?!" Inuyasha voiced, then thought. 'That's right! He has the Tenseiga!' "Matte (wait)." Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look at the hanyou. Inuyasha came up to his brother and bent down, onto his knees.  
  
"Onegai Sesshoumaru, please revive her." Inuyasha pleaded. Kouga looked on and started to walk to Inuyasha's side. He also bent down onto his knees.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but if you can make Kagome live again, I beg you to grant me that wish." That's when Sesshoumaru noticed that all of Inuyasha's companions moved next to each other, pleading with him.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved towards Kagome and looked at her face. It was peaceful, yet pale, indicating her demise. Sesshoumaru reluctantly took out the Tenseiga.  
  
'All these people want her to live. What is it about her that everyone must be drawn to her?' Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked at the Tenseiga. 'I cant believe I'm doing this for this whore.' Sesshoumaru saw the tsukai coming to take Kagome's soul. He swung the sword gracefully at the beasts causing the demons to dissipate. The color on Kagome's face started to come back gradually. Eventually, Kagome's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Koko wa ( Where am I )?" Kagome sat up and looked around.  
  
"Kagome?" Everyone said wide eyed and looking happy.  
  
"Eh min'na? Am I alive?" Kagome started to feel her already healed body.  
  
"Kagome!" Everyone screamed trying to get to her first in order to hug her. Instead, everyone clutched to one of her body parts ( Don't get any ideas!), crying in relief.  
  
"Yakata Kagome!" Sango said while hugging her arm.  
  
"Yea you really gave us a real scare!" Miroku said, while attempting to caress her ass, but was stopped by Sango's Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Never scare me like that again Kagome!" Shippo shrieked with worry.  
  
"Shippo gomen ne."  
  
"Kagome." Kouga took both her hands into his. "I am glad to see you amongst the living again."  
  
"Kouga-kun." Kagome said shyly.  
  
"Kagome…" Everyone turned to see Inuyasha looking intently at Kagome. That's when Miroku, Shippo and Sango knew it was time to leave. Miroku dragged a protesting Kouga away from the scene.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome got up from the ground with ease, as if she didn't just die a few minutes ago. "Listen I know what you're thinking…"  
  
"You know what I'm thinking? Kagome, you have no idea. Do you know what just happen?" Kagome stared on. "You died! I don't even want to know what would have happen if Sesshoumaru wasn't here. I don't know how serious you are about that bit of information, but…"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think I don't care I just died!? I am serious about it Inuyasha. It meant a lot of things to me." Inuyasha interrupted again,  
  
"Do you know how much it hurt me to see you so defenseless? God Kagome I was right there! I just watched as that bastard struck that sword into you! I never felt so angry with myself ever! It was as if I couldn't do anything!"  
  
"Inuyasha, though you may think that you could have done something, in reality you couldn't. You must understand your limitations…"  
  
"That's it Kagome! I don't want to be in a situation like that ever!" Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and grabbed her. He embraced her tightly, closed his eyes and breathe her in deeply.  
  
"Kagome, I actually felt worse than pain when I saw you go limp. I felt my heart being ripped out and crushed into millions of pieces. I didn't know what to do. When you were talking ( which was for a long time!), I was contemplating as to whether or not I should have aloud you to before you had died or just grab you and try to find help."  
  
"Inuyasha. Daijoubu yo (It's ok). But you must understand how I felt. When I was dying, I felt despair too. Not only because I wasn't going to be able to do anything or that I'd miss my friends terribly, but that I wouldn't be able to see your face again." Kagome pulled away from a stunned Inuyasha and looked into his beautiful amber golden eyes with her dark brown eyes. "Inuyasha I…" Kagome was interrupted by a cough.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said softly.  
  
"Listen woman, I need to ask you some questions…"  
  
"Anata wa. You're the one that saved me, right?" Kagome asked calmly.  
  
"He was." Inuyasha answered for the yokai. Kagome moved up Sesshoumaru. With courage, Kagome put her arms around hugged him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked on with shock.  
  
"Arigatou Sesshoumaru. It seems like I'm really in debt with you. I also must thank you for saving me before."  
  
"Don't jump into conclusions now. It was luck on your part that I've decided to attack them when I did."  
  
"Thank you anyways." This time, Kagome took a really bold step and brushed her lips on Sesshoumaru's cheek. Kagome quickly moved away, blushing, while observing a stunned Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome. Are you ok? Maybe you got some brain damage." Inuyasha inspected Kagome's head, only to be pushed away by an annoyed Kagome.  
  
"Daijoubu deshou! ( I'm ok)" Kagome said firmly. Sesshoumaru recovered himself and looked at reincarnated miko.  
  
"Kagome." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. 'He said my name' Kagome surprisingly thought while Inuyasha thought the same…  
  
  
  
* Arigatou gozaimasu for reading. 


	3. Let's Begin!

*Note: Inuyasha and peeps do not and will not ever belong to me, ever! Thank you to those that have reviewed so far, though your comments were quiet interesting… anyways, I'm still not sure what type of story this will end up, so I'm just going to make it, for now an undecided one where both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will have their equal amount of fluffiness with Kagome. Ok, I hope all of you will continue to read this story and comment more. Well enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter3:  
  
"Oh my!" Miroku exclaimed while watching Kagome planting a kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek.  
  
"Hora! Look at Inuyasha. He's piss!" Shippo giggled at how Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with jealousy.  
  
"I wonder what made Kagome do that?" Sango said questioningly. Miroku took this opportunity to caress her bottom (Hehe). When Sango felt that all too familiar hand on the same position as usual, she took out her Hiraikotsu and banged him on the head with it. Shippo looked at them and shacked his head.  
  
'Things will never change with them.' Shippo thought happily. The three looked at the hanyou, youkai and human with curious eyes…  
  
Scene Changes:  
  
"As I stated before, I have to ask you a question."  
  
"Ha..hai!" Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Why did you taunt him when you knew he would kill you?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's emotionless face sullenly, then turned her gaze to the ground.  
  
"It's kinda complicated. I cant really tell you the whole reason why, but the main reason is because he had my Shikon no kakera." Kagome shifted her gaze back to Sesshoumaru. "Either way he would have came after me regardless."  
  
"Why Kagome?" Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha's curious eyes.  
  
"Because Renkotsu didn't want me to talk. I believe Bankotsu didn't know he had my Shikon shards. Renkotsu was afraid I would reveal his secret, so he decided 'why not get rid of the threat?' He really wanted me to be quiet about it." Kagome sighed at the thought and looked up into the sky. Tears started to form from the corner's of her eyes.  
  
"It's my fault that everyone's going through this trouble." Kagome covered her face with her hands. Inuyasha automatically flung his arms around Kagome, pulling her head under his chin.  
  
"Kagome, its not your fault. This is all of Naraku's doing, that bastard!" Inuyasha tightened his grip.  
  
"Inuyasha." The hanyou picked up his head and looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I will make a deal with you. I am willing to put aside my hate for you and protect this woman of yours under one condition."  
  
"Nani? Protect Kagome? Feh! You only want my Tetsusaiga. I don't need your help! I can protect her on my own!"  
  
"And today's episode showed how much you can protect that mate of yours." Inuyasha growled. "Don't make me laugh hanyou. You can do no better even if you were kami himself…"  
  
"Why you!" Inuyasha started to whip out the Tetsusaiga, until Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Mou Inuyasha. Maybe we should listen to what he has to say. He could make a better ally than an enemy." Kagome turned to the youkai. "Proceed."  
  
"As I was saying, I will do you this little favor for you if you will let me use the Tetsusaiga against Naraku."  
  
"Eh? Why the Hell would I let you use my sword against my opponent? What about your Toukijin? I'm going to be the one that kills Naraku!"  
  
"Inuyasha, maybe you should reconsider his offer." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she had gone nuts. Kagome ignored his looks and turned to his older brother. "Sesshoumaru, what if Inuyasha lets you use the Tetsusaiga for a certain period of time?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison.  
  
"Well, I mean if we are facing Naraku, Inuyasha will give you the sword. I'll time you for ten minutes. If Naraku hasn't been defeated within those ten minutes, depending on the situation, you must return the sword back to Inuyasha." Everyone was silent, thinking heavily about the deal.  
  
"So you don't believe I can kill Naraku under 10 minutes?" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Iya. I'm just trying to make a deal that'll benefit everyone. Besides, how are you going to wield the Tetsusaiga if you can barely pick it up?" Inuyasha and Kagome waited attentively for the youkai's answer.  
  
"Don't worry about the details. Just make sure Inuyasha keeps his end of the bargain and I'll keep mine." Kagome smiled.  
  
"So it's a deal?" Sesshoumaru looked at her until he replied.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha frowned while Kagome's smile widen.  
  
"You must shack on it." Kagome said both to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Who said I agreed?" Kagome's face faulted.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want me to say the word?" Kagome put her hands onto her hips and looked at Inuyasha with annoyance.  
  
"I don't want to let Sesshoumaru touch my precious Tetsusaiga!" the hanyou whined. This caused a vain on Kagome's head to pop up.  
  
"What did you say? Your precious Tetsusaiga? Sit!" Inuyasha fell face first down to the ground. Sesshoumaru looked on with interest.  
  
'She has the power to subdue him?' Sesshoumaru watched the display with intrigued eyes.  
  
"What was that for bitch?" Inuyasha tried to peel himself off the ground.  
  
"What? Sit!" Inuyasha went even deeper into the already cracked ground.  
  
"Ha teme!" How dare you!"  
  
"Listen Inuyasha. Think about it for a sec. Not to say your not strong, but Sesshoumaru really is. He will be a special asset to our group. I know you want to kill Naraku with your own hands, I feel the same way too, but Naraku isn't your everyday nemesis. Though you may not want to admit it, you need all the help you can get."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was pouting. "Fine I agree." Inuyasha turned to face his brother. 'Only for you Kagome, would I ever do such a thing.' Inuyasha stuck his hand out, waiting reluctantly for Sesshoumaru to grasp it. Instead, the youkai looked at him in puzzlement, then glanced at Kagome, who was motioning him to shack his hand. Sesshoumaru looked back at Inuyasha, contemplating as to whether he should shack his hand or smack it away and kill him for his Tetsusaiga.  
  
To much of Sesshoumaru's surprise, he chose the former as oppose to the latter. Sesshoumaru grabbed his brother's hand and firmly squeezed it. When the half brothers pull there hands back, Kagome extended her hand towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Now shack my hand and the deal will be sealed." Kagome said trustingly.  
  
"Are you nuts Kagome?" Inuyasha moved in between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Why are you trusting him?"  
  
"Maybe because he saved my life numerous of times and revived me!" Kagome said sarcastically. "Besides, we have to trust him if he's going to be in our group." Inuyasha looked at her surprisingly, causing Kagome to be confused. "Nani?"  
  
"Masaka! You like him, don't ya?" Kagome looked at him calmly.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome took a deep breath. "Sit!!" Inuyasha fell to the ground once again.  
  
"Teme!" Inuyasha said while trying to get up. Ignoring the fallen hanyou, Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru and extended her hand once again. He inspected it before grasping it. When their hands met, all sorts of emotion came to the two. Though Sesshoumaru seemed to have control over these profound emotions, Kagome couldn't help but look at him in bewilderment.  
  
Reluctantly, Kagome noticed the way Sesshoumaru's hand felt in hers. His skin so smooth and delicate that Kagome could swear that they didn't seem right that they had belonged to such a youkai. His claws, though sharp, seemed to be careful as to not prick her sensitive skin.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to control his hand from gripping the girl's fragile hand too tightly. He couldn't believe how callous Kagome's hand were compared to his delicate one. He looked at her hand, catching every detail there was. He decided he was holding her hand for far too long and released it gradually.  
  
Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's firm hand releasing it's grip and trying to slid away. Much to Kagome's surprise, she released it simultaneously. They stared at each other for a while until a girls voice brought the two back into reality.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The girl ran up to the youkai and hugged his leg.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Finally we have found you." The short green toad like youkai stated with relief.  
  
"Jaken and Rin?" Kagome looked at them with curiosity.  
  
"Oh shit. Does this mean we have to take them with us?" Inuyasha sullenly asked while looking at Sesshoumaru with regret.  
  
"Mou Inuyasha. I guess we have to since they're part of his group." Kagome said happily.  
  
"Does this mean I get to be with Kagome-oneechan?" Without waiting for a reply, Rin jumped up and down in ecstasy. She ran to Kagome with glee and jumped into her arms. Kagome gladly picked up the little girl and hugged her lovingly. Everyone looked on at the display. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Seeing Kagome playing the maternal part always made him wonder how it'll be like if they had kids…  
  
"Ano min'na, does this mean we are going to have more people in the group?" Sango said while her, Miroku and Shippo walked towards their direction.  
  
"I guess so." Kagome said while letting Rin down.  
  
"Nani?" Jaken said in shock. "Masaka?" Jaken turns to the dog youkai. "Sesshoumaru-sama, tell these idiotic people that they are wrong on that your royal highness would never team up with an insolent hanyou for a half brother, his good for nothing whore, a dishonorable monk and, um, useless girl." everyone, including Sesshoumaru growled at the toad like youkai.  
  
"How dare you say those things about me and my friends!" Inuyasha practically spat out.  
  
"Yea! You didn't even think about mentioning me too." Shippo said with anger.  
  
"Does this mean you consider us friends?" Miroku said teasingly, causing Inuyasha to blush and turn away from them.  
  
'Inuyasha really has changed.' Kagome thought gladly.  
  
"Jaken, don't you dare question my actions and motives. And for your information, we will be going with my half brother and his companions on their travel to find Naraku and kill him." Jaken looked down at the ground.  
  
"H…hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said in a low voice.  
  
"Anyways, since we are a team, we might as well try and get along." Miroku said in a serious tone.  
  
'This adventure will prove to be an exciting one.' Kagome thought while looking to her friends, then turning to look at the new recruits. Kagome noticed that her newly formed and old group were moving away from her. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome not moving.  
  
"Oi Kagome, Ikuzo."  
  
"Hai!" Kagome ran to meet up with them…  
  
Scene changes:  
  
"Chikusou!" Jakotsu said in rage. "Damn Inuyasha and his stupid friends. Renkotsu and Genkotsu died because of those assholes."  
  
"I know! I will make Inuyasha and his allies pay for their insulting actions!" Bankotsu clenched his fists into a ball.  
  
"Kukuku, that wont be necessary." The remaining Shichinin-tai turned to look at their new company. They faced a man in a baboon outfit, with an evil grin plastered onto his face.  
  
"What do you mean 'that wont be necessary'? I'm not letting that bastard hanyou go until he's paid his debt." Bankotsu firmly said. This caused Naraku to chuckle.  
  
"Iya, I will contact you if your insistence is needed later on. For now, I will talk care of Inuyasha and his associates." At that, Naraku disappeared into the shadows of the night.  
  
"He will take care of them? Not if I can help it." Bankotsu laughed as he went into deep thought on how he would make his enemies pay for they're crimes…  
  
  
  
*Arigatou gozaimasu for reading. 


	4. Hen Inuyasha

Note: Inuyasha never or ever will belong to me. Awe well.  
  
Welcome to another installment of The Final Road! After years of not writing, I've finally write another chapter! Yeaa!!! Now that my computer is fixed, I can get back to posting! Anyways this chapter is odd in the sense that I made the rating go up to R. After reading a lot of exotic fics (don't think now I'm a porn reader/writer), I came up with this idea. This will probably be the only chapter with this rating. The next will be lowered, probably. anyways I hope whoever is reading it enjoys. Also please, if you have comments or questions, ask away!!!! Review please!! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter4: Hen Inuyasha  
  
Kagome looked at the sun retreating in the horizon. She couldn't help but let a little sigh pass through her lips in exasperation. The school girl still couldn't believe that Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru has joined their team.  
  
Cautiously, the girl averted her gaze to the inu-youkai. She watched him sitting there in agitation. She knew he had a plan, a plot that involved Inuyasha dying and the Tetsusaiga being in his possession. Kagome didn't know why she asked him to accompany her and the group . Actually, Kagome didn't even expect the youkai to accept. When he did, though, Kagome knew, for some strange reason, it was destiny. It was meant to be for Sesshoumaru and his entourage to comply with Inuyasha and the rest of them.  
  
Kagome shivered as the chilly winds wisped by her, playing fondly with her hair. To much of her surprise, someone draped a blanket over her shoulders and sat right next to her. Who better than Inuyasha to be by her side, especially after her almost dying.  
  
"Kagome Daijoubu ka?" Kagome turned to the hanyou and smiled.  
  
"Daijoubu desu." Kagome turned her gaze to the now star filled sky. Inuyasha looked at her carefully, trying his best to read her face. Before Inuyasha could talk, Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Inuyasha, gomen ne. I know how much you detest your brother, but I felt that it was necessary to ask for his service." Inuyasha didn't say a word, which worried Kagome. She was preparing for an argument that would end which her running home mad and Inuyasha regretting that he ever argued with her but was still too stubborn to admit his faults. His silence was painful to the girl. She couldn't even interpret what it meant. She feared it as much as she hated to see Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. Kagome was realized when the hanyou replied.  
  
"Kagome, not only was it unnecessary, but it was foolish." Kagome couldn't help but look at Sesshoumaru when he said this. Though Sesshoumaru's countenance showed no sign of understanding or feeling to Inuyasha's words, she was still cautious. She knew that there's a possibility that he is fully awake and listening to them suspiciously. 'Maybe it was a stupid idea to let him join them Kagome.' the girl couldn't help but think. But why is it that it feels right to do so? Kagome shrugged her shoulders and shook her head and turned back to the golden eyed hanyou.  
  
"It is not a foolish idea Inuyasha. I fear," Kagome couldn't help but hug herself in the process. "That Naraku is getting stronger. I fear that he will get the better of us." Inuyasha looked at her in shock.  
  
"So your saying that you don't think I can handle it? You think my brother has a better chance at killing that bastard then I ever had?" Kagome cringed at his spiteful words.  
  
"Chigou! That's not it. I feel, I know you can beat Naraku. But Inuyasha, can you take on everyone else at the same time?" Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. Kagome continued, "What about Kagura? And Kanna? And Kohaku? There's also the remaining Shichinin-tai to worry about. Also Naraku's youkais. You cant handle them all, even if you think you can. Even if you beat Kagura and Kanna and get Kohaku back and defeat the Shichinin- tai, how do you think you going to be when face to face with Naraku? You'll be worn out. You'll be too tired to do anything. Just admit."  
  
"Fusaki na! Don't give me that bullshit now. You don't believe I can beat Naraku and that's why you asked Sesshoumaru to become partners with us." Inuyasha bark.  
  
"No. You got it all wrong!" Kagome protested.  
  
"Or, maybe you and him are having a tryst behind my back." Kagome became confused.  
  
"Wha. what are you."  
  
"How long has it been going on Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know what."  
  
"Tell me bitch!" Kagome looked at the hanyou bewilderment.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How long have you've been lovers!? Were you lying to me when you always said you were going home? Tell me you whore!" Kagome moved back while Inuyasha continued to rant.  
  
"Did you willing spread your legs for him?" Kagome felt the tears coming down her cheek, dripping to the floor. "Did you like how he entered inside you? Did you scream out his name in passion while thinking how stupid and worthless I am? Did you lie when you said you love me?" Kagome sobered up.  
  
"No! you've got it.."  
  
"Shut up! Did you like how he fucked you harder and harder, sending you closer to your climax, while all that time thinking how my touch repulses you? How I could never make you achieve your first orgasm like Sesshoumaru can?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome cried in distress. Inuyasha growled and grabbed the girl's arm and pushed her to the ground. He used his legs to spread her legs as he held down her arms tightly to her side. Kagome tried to fight him off, but was too weak to do so.  
  
"Inuyasha stop! What are you doing?" Inuyasha shut the girl up by roughly kissing her on the lips. Kagome squirmed under him, which only made Inuyasha press more against her. Finally Inuyasha released her mouth from his and looked at her intently.  
  
Kagome now saw how his eyes were not the same as before. They were glazed over. The only emotion she could detect from them was lust. Lust for her. Kagome couldn't help but gasp at the revelation.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed both the girl's wrists with one hand as the other dug into his sash and pulled out a piece of cloth. Hurriedly, Inuyasha tied both the girl's hands behind her head tightly. He allowed his free hands to roam around the school girl's body. When his hand came to her chest, he did not hesitate to squeeze them firmly. This made Kagome cry in pain.  
  
"Is this how Sesshoumaru did it? I'll make sure you get what you deserve. I'll show you I can make you achieve orgasmic pleasure from like my asshole half brother. I will show you who you belong to." Kagome cried harder.  
  
"Anyone, onegai tashikete kore! Miroku-sama! Sango-chan! Shippo-chan! Anyone help!!!" Inuyasha growled and smacked the girl on the face, causing Kagome's cheeks to redden. Inuyasha smirked at her appearance and gently placed his hand on the colored cheek.  
  
"There's two ways we can do this Kagome. We could do it the hard way." At this, Inuyasha ripped off the girls shirt in an instant, only leaving her bra to show. "Or we could do this the easy way." Inuyasha slowly untied his sash and pulled down his haori to reveal his fundoshi. Kagome whimpered in fear. Inuyasha laughed at her reaction.  
  
"It's your choice, choose it." Kagome's heart raced faster than ever.  
  
'What should I do?' Kagome hastily thought to herself while watching Inuyasha growl impatiently. Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed Kagome's chin.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I get to choose, lucky me." with that, Inuyasha claimed Kagome's mouth with his own.  
  
'Why is he doing this?!' Kagome couldn't believe how repulsive yet alluring the white haired hanyou was acting. Inuyasha opened her mouth with his tongue, trying desperately to have his feel of her. With his hands, he grasped her breast softly, almost shockingly to Kagome's arousal, but then decided to put pressure onto his hold, making Kagome moan in pain.  
  
Inuyasha loved every minute of it. He decided to remove his lips from hers and traveled down to her neck. He nibbled lightly while his hand released their hold on her breast and traveled down her hips. He traced his hands over her curves, sending tingling sensations through Kagome's body. Inuyasha eventual moved his mouth down to her breasts, greedily gazing at them. At first he pinched them, making Kagome arch back into his hand. Then he decided to tease her nipple with his tongue, making circles around the tip and gradually taking it wholly into his mouth. Kagome couldn't help but moan as he suckled at her sensitive skin.  
  
"Iie! Onegai, Inuyasha. Stop it!" though she knew her pleadings would get her no where, she still tried. Though the feelings Inuyasha was giving her was pleasurable, she still felt violated by his roughness.  
  
"Someone help me." Kagome voiced in a whisper, hoping that someone would hear.  
  
  
  
*Arigatou gozaimasu for reading 


	5. Kaete!!!

*Note: Inuyasha and the gang, including Naraku and his detachments do not and probably will not ever belong to me. T_T. Thank you to those that have reviewed. Also, I didn't do this before, but I must my friend, Viv for being my beta reader and correcting all those nasty mistakes I make. Thank You!! My story's rating is going back to PG-13. Oh and I decided that I will do both (Inu/Kag and Sess/Kag).since I personal would rather have it a Sess/Inu pairing, I'm going to make it both just indulge both sides.hehehe! Well enjoy!!!!!!...  
  
  
  
  
  
"."= saying out loud  
  
'.'= thoughts  
  
(.)= A/N  
  
  
  
Chikusou: Shit/Damn  
  
Nanda kore wa nioi desu ka: What is this smell?  
  
Fusakina: Don't give me that!  
  
Kono yaro: You asshole!  
  
Masaka: It can't be  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Kaete!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed Rin to go pick flowers in the forest that were near their campsite. Before she left, Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to watch over her. The toad youkai reluctantly resigned and followed the cheerful Rin to the forest. Sesshoumaru decided to lay down near a tree trunk, resting for the night due to his new group member's inability to last longer than a youkai and for Rin's own health.  
  
"Chikusou!" The inu-youkai mumbled with despair. His face couldn't help but show agitation for his rash decision of joining his half-witted brother, his abominable whore and their mangy friends. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome sitting a little bit farther to his left. He noticed how the girl shivered and contemplated as to whether he should tell her to wear more suitable clothes other than her skimpy outfit that she loved to constantly wear all the time. Before he could decide, his brother, Inuyasha approached the school girl and gave her a warm blanket.  
  
'Why did I even consider helping her?' Sesshoumaru thought regretfully. Never would he ever agree to such ridiculous terms such as the one they just made this very afternoon. 'Damn!' the youkai turned his gaze away from the scene and focused his stare at the sky.  
  
Before the youkai could go back to thinking of ways to kill his stupid brother after Naraku was disposed of, he picked up a strange smell.  
  
"Nanda kore wa nioi desu ka? ( I know this is probably not how Sesshoumaru would say it but work with me!!)" Sesshoumaru turned to his hanyou brother and realized his scent was missing. Actually, it was more like replaced with another smell. Something foreign and unidentifiable. Though the youkai didn't like it, he sat there in stillness, only watching his brother.  
  
"Fusakina!." Sesshoumaru's ears twitched at the word. Inuyasha's tone was different.it sounded.not like Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched and listened to the absurdities that his half brother were spurting out. When he was about to ask his brother why he was saying such things, Kagome cried in fear. Inuyasha was tying the girl's hands onto the back of her head while he forcefully opened the girls legs wider with his knees.  
  
Kagome struggled but couldn't handle the hanyou. Sesshoumaru looked on in disgust.  
  
"So this is how they mate?" Sesshoumaru thought, appalled at his brother's act and even more at Kagome for actually playing along. 'But. why did his scent change? And also Kagome is emitting a scent of genuine fear.' Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do.  
  
It was beneath him to help the girl if she was, in fact, in trouble. He had no intention of helping Kagome when they made their deal. He was just going to pretend to do so, knowing all too well that his half brother would be more cautious of Kagome and protect the girl more carefully. But it was also beneath him to not keep his word.One way or another he will lose.It all depended on Sesshoumaru's feelings for Kagome's well being.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw how Inuyasha ripped off the girl's top off violently and opened his own haori lustfully. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but hear the pleas of the girl below Inuyasha to stop and crying out for help, though she knew it might not come.  
  
The inu-youkai sighed when he realized that she really was about to get raped by his disagreeable half brother. Sesshoumaru sighed again. He knew he had to do it. No matter how many times he told himself not to, he knew he had to help the damsel in distress.  
  
Sesshoumaru sashayed gracefully to Inuyasha and Kagome's side and lifted the hanyou by his fundoshi, which was still, lucky for Kagome, tightly attached to Inuyasha's body.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha spurted out while thrashing his hands at his older brother. Sesshoumaru smirked at his futile action.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the youkai said calmly while throwing Inuyasha away from him, as if the boy was a dirty rag. Inuyasha fell to the ground but recovered himself in an instant.  
  
"You fucking bastard! Can't you see I was mating with my damn bitch, kono yaro!!" Inuyasha froze when Sesshoumaru let out a little chuckle escape his lips.  
  
"You actually think you were mating with her? From the angle I saw it from, it look like a poor attempt to shove your little member into a hole." Inuyasha growled at his brother's comment.  
  
"And I guess you did better right? Why don't you tell me how she likes it and then mind your own fucking business before I make you!!" Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru shook his head in shame, "I didn't know rape was your style. I guess that's what you must revert to when your just a pathetic hanyou with no one willing to sleep with you." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"And I didn't know caring was yours." Sesshoumaru froze at his words. The youkai then gave him a half smile.  
  
"I could care less what you do to the girl," Kagome couldn't help but wince at the youkai's words, "But when you do it in my presence, I will care enough to kick your ass." At his words, Inuyasha charged at him with rage. Sesshoumaru stood there calmly, waiting to get this over with. Inuyasha swung his arm with all his might but was deflected by Sesshoumaru's own fist which caused pain to shoot throughout Inuyasha's body. The hanyou cried in pain while Sesshoumaru kneed him in the gut.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha fell back and started to pant feverously. Slowly the white haired boy came up and looked around at his surrounding.  
  
"Wh..what happen?" The hanyou was shocked to feel soar all over his body and especially around his abdomen. Indecisively, he put a hand there and winced when he put pressure on the bruised skin.  
  
'Hmm.his scent seems to be his own now.' Sesshoumaru thought while sniffing the air to confirm his thought.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru who loomed over him, and watched as the youkai's eyes shifted to something on the ground. Inuyasha followed them and gasped in bewilderment.  
  
"Kagome!?" Inuyasha clumsily got up and lay next to the school girl. "What happened, Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to put his hand on the girl's shoulder, but it was batted away angrily by Kagome's hand.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" Kagome whispered while trying to recollect herself. Inuyasha's eyes widen.  
  
"Kagome.What's wrong? Tell me." Inuyasha saw the girl's face and cried in shock. Kagome's countenance showed a clash of anger, pain, distrust, shame and fear. Mostly it was the fear that stood out for Inuyasha. The hanyou growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What did you do?" his brother shouted while turning to him.  
  
"What the hell do you think? I stopped your despicable ass from doing the stupidest thing I never expected you to ever do." Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the hanyou turned to Kagome, giving her a questioningly look.  
  
"He's talking about how you almost raped me." Inuyasha couldn't even comprehend what Kagome said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say I almost.rape.you?" Inuyasha laughed knowing he heard wrong.  
  
"You almost did, you bastard." Kagome said in such a serious yet in a pained voice that Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"M..masaka! I almost." Inuyasha couldn't finish it. Instantly, Inuyasha attempted to grab Kagome by the shoulder, but to his reluctance, was met with a hard slap on the face.  
  
"I said don't touch me!" Kagome abruptly got up and ran away.  
  
"Kagome! Matte!" Inuyasha ran up to the girl and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hanasei yo!" Kagome kicked the boy in the groin and continued to run. Inuyasha fell to the floor and clutched himself. After he recovered, he followed the girl's scent and realized that she had left. She went back to her world, and away from him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Onegai!!!!!  
  
Oh I'm thinking of making this thing where people ask me questions about Inuyasha (the show, the manga but not the movie i haven't seen it yet!) and i give my answer to those questions ex.  
  
Person: What are your thoughts on how Inuyasha, the manga will end?  
  
Gackt koibito: I think it will end....  
  
Get the point? I don't know. I'm really bored and was thinking of doing it...If any of you are interested, u can write your interest on a review or email me at:  
  
Animefantasy69@aol.com  
  
*Arigatou gozaimasu for reading 


	6. Sesshoumaru's Decision

*Note: Inuyasha along with his group members, Sesshoumaru and his entourage and Naraku with his detachments do not and probably will not ever belong to me. I am a poor person only using them for entertainment, so no suing!  
  
A/N: Welcome to another chapter of The Final Road. Thank you to those who review. This Chapter took me a really long time to write, so I'm looking forward to more reviews. Please make comments and inspire me. I personally think this chapter sucks and don't blame you if you think so too. Hopefully the next chapter will be better than this one.well, enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Sesshoumaru's Decision  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the retreating couple in disgust. "If this happens all the time, we'll never find Naraku." Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and realized three scents. Two were familiar, but the one that seemed to be at his right was strange. He walked up to the two familiar ones first, which were lying on the ground with peaceful looks on their face.  
  
'Hmmm.it seems like the hoshii and the taiji-jin was knocked out." After making sure that the two were still alive, Sesshoumaru finally gave his attention to the other person.  
  
"Kisama, who are you?" The mysterious creature crept out of the darkness and appeared in front of the inu-youkai with vehemence.  
  
"You are Sesshoumaru, aren't you?" The creature hissed while looking over Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Who wants to know?" the creature gave the youkai an evil grin.  
  
"It turns out my master, Naraku, wants you dead. He paid me good money to exterminate you and your friends."  
  
"Hmph. You think those bunch of worthless things are my friends? I think you should give back Naraku's payment for our deaths." The creature gave a short cackle before replying.  
  
"And why would I do such a thing?" Sesshoumaru gave the creature a condescending look before retorting.  
  
"You'll be dead before you can fulfill Naraku's proposal." The creature growled at Sesshoumaru's cockiness.  
  
"We'll just see about that!" The creature screeched before running into the middle of the clearing.  
  
"What are you doing? Do you actually think I would let you go without giving you a goodbye present?" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk on his face. The youkai charged after the creature but stopped when he noticed the creature mumbling to himself.  
  
'What is he doing now?' Sesshoumaru thought questioningly before realizing his answer. 'He knows black magic.' Sesshoumaru sighed as he increased his speed and slashed at the creature. To his reluctance, the creature already had finished his incantation and the inu-youkai was bonded up with crackling energy.  
  
"Ha! The great Sesshoumaru stopped by a little binding spell? And you were the one spurting before on how you were going to kill me. I want to see you try and get out of this one, Great one!" Sesshoumaru's face was as placid as ever, but his eyes shined with animosity.  
  
"This is a waste of my fucking time. Let's be over with this, for you irritate me." With that, the white haired bishounen moved his arms up, forcefully breaking the bonds around him, making them dissipate into the air. The creature looked on in shear horror.  
  
"M.masaka! This isn't happening!" Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles and gave the creature a serious look.  
  
"Now I will teach you why Naraku needs help to defeat I, Sesshoumaru." The youkai didn't even hesitate when he charged at the creature in shock and punched a hole through the creature's chest.  
  
"Now.now I understand." the creature crocked before letting droplets of blood seep out of his mouth and onto the floor. When Sesshoumaru pulled his arm out of the whole on the creature's chest, the creature slumped to the ground and lay still in a pool of his own blood. Sesshoumaru took the cleanest part of the creatures garment and wiped his hands with it. The inu- youkai looked once more at his now dead opponent before turning back.  
  
  
  
Kagome ran into her room in a fit and locked the door when she entered it. The girl threw herself onto the bed and started to weep for what seemed to be an eternity. Eventually her sobs died down which brought the school girl back to the memories of what happened before.  
  
'Why would Inuyasha do such a thing? Never has he ever violated me in such a way that I didn't even know who to turn to. The one person I thought I could depend on.' Kagome cringed at her thoughts.  
  
"I'm never going back!" Kagome shouted before drifting into sleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Hmm.Inuyasha, this is serious." Miroku said solemnly. He raised the bowl of soup to his mouth and devoured the morsel.  
  
"Hoshi-sama is right. There's no way Kagome-chan will come back after.such a traumatic.experience." Sango bit her lower lip, hating to have to state the fact.  
  
"It seems your in a little jam, brother." Sesshoumaru said after he finished his meal and had set down his eating utensils. "It's not surprising that you screwed up another supposedly good thing in your life." Inuyasha growled at his brother's insinuation. He knew he was referring to his bout with Kikyo, who ended up sealing him for 50 years.  
  
"Go ahead and tell that no good hanyou, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken chipped in. Inuyasha didn't know why they were eating together, but it ended up that way for some strange reason. Inuyasha looked at Jaken with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Listen, you ugly green shit," this caused Rin to giggle and Miroku and Sango to stifle out a laugh, "No one asked for your opinion, so why don't you do us all a favor and shut that demented face of yours up." Jaken gasped, appalled by Inuyasha's words and turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"This is what you will expect from a no good dirty half breed like him. If I were you, Sesshoumaru, I would kill him now and take the sword and let us be done with these.despicable bunches of runts." Sesshoumaru didn't reply. Inuyasha growled while he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Feh! Maybe we should have one less member in this group." Inuyasha barked while cracking his knuckles. Jaken instinctively went behind the inu- youkai and gave Inuyasha an evil glare.  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Shippo shouted as he looked at both the hanyou and the toad youkai. Jaken coughed and sat down once again beside Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, still with a sullen face crossed his arms and sat Indian style onto the floor. Shippo let out a sigh.  
  
"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, tell us what happen?" Miroku looked at the kitsune with a stern gaze and gave him a nod.  
  
"Sango and I were collecting fire wood for the camp fire."  
  
Scene:  
  
"Sango, you look absolutely gorgeous." Miroku said in a sensual tone while grasping one of Sango's hands. The taiji-jin blushed and let her free hand touch her cheek.  
  
"Stop it!" Sango said in a playful way, making Miroku grin more than ever with delight.  
  
"No really, Sango, your really are beautiful. Right now I can just kiss you." The demon exterminator grew hotter by the minute. The girl turned her gaze to the hoshi's purple hazed eyes, feeling herself drawn to them.  
  
Suddenly Miroku dipped his head closer to Sango's, feeling there breaths mingling together as his head swooped down and."  
  
  
  
"Ack!" Miroku screeched as he tried to block Sango's Hiraikotsu.  
  
"You perverted priest! Cant you at least tell the story straight!?" Shippo sighed while Inuyasha thought about Kagome.  
  
After Sango hit Miroku over the head enough times to her satisfaction, she put down her Hiraikotsu as she settled herself onto the floor. She gave a purposeful cough to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Let me tell you what really happened." Sango gave Miroku one last warning glare before telling everyone her story.  
  
Scene:  
  
"Hoshi-sama, is this enough?" Sango inquired while holding up an arm's full of fire wood for the fire.  
  
"Yes, plenty!" Miroku said softly while caressing the girl's romp.  
  
"YOU DIRTY PERVERT!!!!!!!" The taiji-jin screamed while dropping the logs and slapping the priest with all her might.  
  
"Itte! You didn't have to hit SO hard!!" Miroku cried out while clutching his bruised cheek. Sango gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"I wouldn't have to hit you at all if you would just stop touching me!!" Miroku grinned.  
  
"I can't help it. Your beauty is too alluring for me to resist."  
  
  
  
"What's the relevance of you telling us this little skit of yours?" Sesshoumaru interjected, getting rapidly annoyed at Sango not getting to the point in haste. The inu-youkai's patience could only go so far.  
  
"I'm getting there." Sango said with irritation for Sesshoumaru's impatient state. "Anyway, as I was saying."  
  
Scene:  
  
Sango was about to give the hoshi another slap on the other cheek until a voice appeared in her head.  
  
"Kill Inuyasha! Kill him!" Sango looked around, startling Miroku.  
  
"Doushita no Sango?" Miroku stopped. A soft whisper passed threw his ears.  
  
"Kill Kagome!" Miroku clutched his head at the sharp pain.  
  
"Stop!" Sango protested in her mind and out loud, trying desperately to close out the orders to destroy Inuyasha. "Hoshi-sama, help me!" Sango turned to Miroku, only to gasp at the sight in front of her.  
  
The priest was on the ground, not moving even an inch.  
  
"Hoshi-sama!" Sango stopped when she felt a hard chop on the back of her neck. The demon exterminator fell to the knees, only seeing darkness before falling unconscious.  
  
  
  
"And that's what happened." Everyone was silent. Finally Shippo decided to speak out.  
  
"Since Sesshoumaru took care of the threat, we should figure out a way to get Kagome back." Sesshoumaru gave the kitsune a smirk  
  
"This is ridiculous. Just go to her house, pull the girl out and drag her along." Everyone except Rin and Jaken gave him an agitated look.  
  
"It's not that simple, Sesshoumaru. You have to consider her feelings too." Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"Damn humans. So go get her. Talk to her, and make it quick." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha.  
  
"I can't. It's not the same as before. This time, I don't think she's coming back." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but sigh again.  
  
"So one of you go fetch her." Everyone looked down at the floor, avoiding Sesshoumaru's intense gaze.  
  
"We.can't." Miroku bravely said. Sesshoumaru could literally feel the vein emerging from his head.  
  
"And why not, may I ask?" Everyone could hear Sesshoumaru's patience running thin. They all took a big gulp before Sango talked.  
  
"Well for starters, she doesn't live around here." Sesshoumaru stared at the girl in annoyance.  
  
"Well no fucking really. Even a 2 year old could tell you that. Ok fine I'll go. Tell me where she lives and I'll go fetch her." Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was saying. He never would in his entire life do such a thing. He was contemplating on whether he should leave right now, forget this shit and finish Inuyasha off now and be done with the hanyou for good. But then his promise crept back into his mind like a bad conscious.  
  
'Shimatta' Sesshoumaru thought with regret. At the moment he really wanted to forget about the deal he made with his half brother and his mate. He wanted to leave with his brother dead on the floor, the Tetsusaiga in his possession and Naraku's smell close so he could kill the bastard and that child called Kohaku. But.but he couldn't. He made the deal. Now he has to keep his promise. Now he must reap the consequences of his actions due to his temporary insanity. His pride depended on it.  
  
".We can't tell you." Sango said quietly, letting only Sesshoumaru's ears pick up the words that escaped the girl's lips.  
  
"This is nuts. Why won't you tell me? I'm not going to kill the bitch. I'm just going to bring her back!" Sesshoumaru felt sick that he had to argue over a girl's address, especially when it's the whore of your dirty half-breed of his brother. He could care less where the bitch lived but he knew if he didn't do something, he would be stuck there for a long time.  
  
"It's.complicated." Sesshoumaru gave the taiji-jin a smirk.  
  
"Try me." Sango turned her gaze to Inuyasha, knowing it wasn't her place to reveal anything. If Sesshoumaru wanted to know where Kagome lives, he has to ask the one that really knew where.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his group members, trying to figure out if he should tell his brother the truth. None of them returned his glance, leaving the hanyou to trust his own instincts. 'If I tell him and something happens, it'll be my fault. But if I don't, what's next?' Inuyasha couldn't help but shake his head in frustration.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you." Inuyasha paused, trying to recollect his thoughts and calm himself down.  
  
"Well? Get on with it before my patience runs thin." Sesshoumaru proclaimed. Inuyasha took a deep breath.  
  
"Kagome is from the future." Inuyasha paused again, searching his brother's face for a reaction.nothing. No smile, no gasp, no shock. nothing. He didn't even arch his eyebrows. All he did was look at the hanyou, waiting for the rest of the story. Inuyasha continued.  
  
"Kagome can teleport, with the help of a shikon no kakera, from the future to here through a well in Inuyasha Forest. Supposedly Kagome and I are the only ones that can go through it." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He still looked on with a blank face. "So as you can see, it is no use trying to get her back." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything for a while until a thought struck him.  
  
"Can you take me to this well?" Everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
"Did you not hear one word I said? You can't get her! Only she and I can go through time!"  
  
"Shut up and just do it!" Sesshoumaru roared in a terrifying voice, making everyone shake in fear.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha declared before picking himself up from the ground and moving in the direction of Inuyasha Forest.  
  
Later on:  
  
  
  
"This is it. The Bone Eater's well." Inuyasha announced when they approached it. Sesshoumaru walked up to the lid of the well and looked inside. 'It appears to be a normal well. How is it that they can get through and nobody else can?' the youkai thought with interest.  
  
"Inuyasha, give me a shikon shard." Inuyasha gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"And why the fuck would I do that?" 'What are you up to Sesshoumaru?'  
  
"Just do it!" Sesshoumaru said softly but in a firm tone. Inuyasha sighed and gave him the spare he always held onto incase Kagome's were taken away. Sesshoumaru gripped the shard in a tight hold and looked once more down the well. Without hesitation, the inu-youkai placed his free hand on the lip of the well and dived in. Everyone's eyes widen in bewilderment.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what the fuck are you doing!?" Inuyasha shouted. Before Sesshoumaru fully disappeared into the blazing purple light, he answered, "To get Kagome back!" Finally the light engulfed the white haired bishounen fully and transported him to a time unlike his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
  
  
A/N: I must apologize for not making the Scenes with Miroku and Sango in 1st person. I wanted to present it as if you were watching it instead of hearing it. I know though that it would have been better if it was in 1st person, so I apologize. Gomen nasai! Anyways review please.  
  
  
  
*Arigatou gozaimasu for reading 


	7. Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Note: Inuyasha with all his buddies are not mine, they are Rumiko Takahashi's. Ain't she lucky?  
  
  
  
A/N: Damn this took me a long time to write! Since the summer is practically over, I might stop writing this story for a while or I will continue but it might take longer to see a chapter posted up. I apologize, but I will be busy. Anyways Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Sesshoumaru!!!!!!  
  
  
  
As the blasting light gave way into darkness, Sesshoumaru straightened up and looked around at his surrounding.  
  
'This must be the future.' The youkai thought with assurance. 'The smells here are different. Some are really sweet and others are fouler than a rioting youkai.' After readjusting to the powerful smells that overpowered him, he lifted himself out of the well and looked around.  
  
'This looks more like a shed containing a well.' Sesshoumaru saw stairs and without hesitation, ascended them quietly. The youkai placed his hand on the handle that slided the door open and gave it a little tug. To his reluctance, the door didn't move, causing the youkai to put more strength onto his pull.  
  
After breaking the hatchet that bounded the door close and sliding the door open, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shed and looked at the familiar Goshinboku tree that for centuries stood gallantly upright.  
  
'Hmmm.that girl's smell seems to be nowhere around.wait.' Sesshoumaru paused as he turned his head to see a Shinto shrine only a few yards away.  
  
'A faint scent of hers is coming from that temple.' Sesshoumaru let his eyes scrutinize the place where Kagome lived with assertion. "So she is a miko.'  
  
The youkai decided to stop wasting time and walked up to the front door. The inu youkai placed his hand on the door and slowly slid it open. The first thing he saw was a boy of 7 years old. He was looking back in the house, saying his good byes to his family, not conscious of the person standing in front of him.  
  
Souta gasped in bewilderment when he bumped into someone standing in front of him. Sesshoumaru growled, causing the boy to jump back. The boy lit up when he saw the familiar long white hair.  
  
"Inuyasha oniichan!" The boy grinned devilishly but froze when he realized that the man in front of him was different." You're not Inuyasha!" The youkai huffed but then talked to the boy coldly.  
  
"Where is that girl, Kagome?" The boy was so frightened that it took him a minute to register the question into his head.  
  
"Kagome-oneechan left a while ago." The youkai growled again causing the boy to jump back even farther into the house.  
  
"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru approached the boy and barely resisted from grabbing the little kid by his throat.  
  
"Um.she.she.went to school." Souta whimpered when Sesshoumaru gave him a sharp look.  
  
"Where is this.school?" the youkai said the foreign word the best he could, not even sure what it was.  
  
"Uh.it's on Yoshiro Street."  
  
"."  
  
"." Sesshoumaru gave Souta a quizzical look.  
  
"And where is this Yoshiro Street?" Souta face faulted.  
  
"I would take you there but I'm in a hurry." Sesshoumaru couldn't control his anger anymore.  
  
"You will take me to your sister now or I will slice your throat before you even knew it was slit." The boy let out a cry and tried to plead with the youkai.  
  
"I can't! You're a youkai. People will see you and then Kagome will really be in trouble." Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on the boy's hold.  
  
"Does it look like I give a fuck?" The boy cried again, knowing that if he didn't comply with the demon, he would be chopped liver.  
  
"Okay I'll take you! Please don't kill me!" Sesshoumaru smirked as he threw the boy onto the ground.  
  
"Hey Souta, is everything alright?" Both Kagome's and Souta's mother called out from the kitchen. Souta sighed before answering his mother.  
  
"Ah.No, everything is fine!" The mother hesitated before replying.  
  
"Are you sure? Who were you talking to?" the boy grew worried but said hastily, "Oh, its just a friend who came to pick up something. I'm leaving now!" Souta slipped threw the doors with Sesshoumaru slowly following him.  
  
Silently, Souta led the inu youkai to his sister's school, stealing glances at the bishounen.  
  
Since Sesshoumaru was use to being stared at, he didn't take any offense to the boy's curious stares.  
  
'Whoa, he's so beautiful!' Souta couldn't help but think as he stole glances at the youkai. "Hey.Are you, by chance, related to Inuyasha- oniichan?" Souta boldly asked. Minutes passed before Sesshoumaru sighed and spoke.  
  
"Sad to say, I am related to that half wit." Souta's face lit up at the youkai's confirmation.  
  
"Really? Whoa! It must be cool to have such a cool brother like Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru smirked but decided not to comment on the boy's statement.  
  
Souta, thinking that Sesshoumaru was not going to kill him for asking questions started to lay out the 20 questions.  
  
"How is it like in the past? What's your relationship with my sister? Are you her new boyfriend? Is Inuyasha mad that you're her new boyfriend? What is that fury thing wrapped around your shoulder? Why is your hair so long? Why do you have tattoos on your face and hand? What's that strange armor you're wearing? Are you as strong as Inuyasha-oniichan? Are you stronger? What's your name anyways? Do you think you can take me back in the past?" Sesshoumaru looked at the boy angrily.  
  
"Shut the hell up before I really kill you!" Souta started to tear, but bit on his lower lip.  
  
Not only was Sesshoumaru's crude statement caused the boy to tear up, people started to stare at them.  
  
"What is that guy wearing? Who's the little boy with him? Look! He has two swords! Are those elf ears? He has really long hair! In addition, it's white! He's such a freak, wearing such clothes and not cutting his hair. He must be from the circus."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the people angrily, curling up his fist to show his fiery. 'How dare they insult I, Sesshoumaru, when they themselves are the disgusting, inferior bunches of mongrels!'  
  
The youkai decided not to kill anyone, though his hands were itching to do so. All he cared for was to get Kagome and go back to his time.  
  
"Let's go!" Souta nodded his head and continued to show the youkai the way to Kagome's school.  
  
Kagome sighed as she took down the words her history teacher spoke out loud, sighing at her lack of keeping up.  
  
'Now that I'm not going back to the past anymore, I have time to study and catch up I knew it was wrong of me to allow what had happened make me not at least return the shikon shards, but I could never bring myself to. Those eyes. Those eyes that scared the life out of me. I can't go back." Kagome was about to answer a question that was addressed to her but the door to the room banged open.  
  
Slowly, Souta entered the room, looking around until his eyes held its gaze on the person it was looking for. Kagome gave him a questioning look and noticed the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Souta? What's wrong?" Before the boy could answer, Sesshoumaru emerged into the room, receiving a few gasps from the students. Kagome's eyes widen.  
  
"Se.Sesshoumaru!" The two locked gazes before the teacher moved in front of the girl, giving the youkai dubious looks.  
  
"Excuse me! You're interrupting a class session. I have to ask you to leave. Whatever you have to say to Higurashi-san will have to wait." Sesshoumaru didn't even pay attention to the teacher.  
  
"Let's go, Kagome." The teacher gave Sesshoumaru an appalled look.  
  
"I am sorry young man but you can't just barge into my classroom and demand that one of my students leave during a lesson." This time Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the teacher and started to crack his knuckles. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Excuse me, Kasho-sensei. He's part of the family and probably has something important to tell me. If I could have a word with him outside for a second, I'll try and come back as soon as possible." Kasho gave the youkai an incredulous look before allowing the schoolgirl to have a word with him.  
  
When Kagome closed the door to the classroom, she let out a long sigh before turning to Sesshoumaru with a frown. The schoolgirl blinked in confusion when she saw Sesshoumaru moving away.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru stopped but didn't turn to look back at the girl.  
  
"I'm going back. And you're coming along. Let's go." Sesshoumaru continued to walk but stopped when Kagome ran in front of him.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm going back there. You can go home if you like but I'm staying." Sesshoumaru gave her a placid look. He knew she wouldn't go willing on her own so he had to give her a little push.  
  
With one swift motion, the youkai grabbed the girl by the waist and threw her onto his shoulder. After a few minutes of being in shock, Kagome realized what had happen and screamed.  
  
"What do you think your doing?! Let me go! Stop it, Sesshoumaru!' Sesshoumaru stopped.  
  
"If you continue to go about in your current behavior any longer, I will be forced to take drastic actions." Kagome stopped wailing and suspicion crossed her face.  
  
"What sort of drastic actions?"  
  
"Drive my patience any longer and you'll find out." Kagome contemplated her options. She jut had to take the chance.  
  
"Listen Sesshoumaru let me go! I can't go back there! Don't." Kagome stopped when she felt something pulling up her skirt up. She blushed feverously.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're.?" Kagome cried out when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand making contact with her ass. Continuously Sesshoumaru slapped his hand down on the girl's rear.  
  
'It's like this girl is barely wearing any clothes. I can literally feel the girl's posterior on my hand. I didn't think she was that.trashy." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but blush inside.  
  
"Stop it, Sesshoumaru! It hurts!" Suddenly people started coming out of their rooms just to see what the comotion was all about. Most of them blush when they saw the youkai spanking the schoolgirl's behind.  
  
Finally, when Sesshoumaru felt that the girl had enough to learn her lesson, he put down his hand and continued to walk on.  
  
"I told you I would take drastic actions. Just remember not to fuck with me next time." Kagome didn't reply in fear that she would get another spanking. All the girl did was whimper in pain and tried to whip away the excess tears.  
  
"Kagome?" A girl with short curly black hair said curiously. The girl looked back, behind her shoulder and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Meiko-chan." Kagome didn't know if she should struggle out of Sesshoumaru's grip or not. 'He probably would hit me some more and it'll be worse if it is in front of my friend.' Kagome sighed heavily.  
  
"Kagome-chan, why are you on that guy's shoulder? Don't tell me! He's your infamous bad boy boyfriend! Oh my God, Kagome he's beautiful! Hey! Where are you taking her?" Meiko said as the youkai, with Kagome on his shoulder, walked pass by her.  
  
"Gomen, Meiko but we're in a real hurry." Kagome shouted as they disappeared out the school door.  
  
"Hey you forgot about me!!!!!!" Souta shouted while trying to follow the couple.  
  
  
  
Hehe I think now all of you should have an idea why I named this chapter Sesshoumaru!!!. Anyways review!!!  
  
  
  
*Arigatou gozaimasu for reading. 


End file.
